This particular application relates to negative inserts, i.e. inserts having a peripheral surface extending perpendicular to the rake surface(s) which it is connected too. It will be understood that the entire focus of this application is chip formation, and, as known in the art, negative inserts and non-negative inserts form different chips even if mounted in a tool to present the same insert angle to a workpiece. Negative inserts are well known in the art and are categorized with the letter “N” in ISO standards.
More specifically, the chip forming arrangement is for finish-depth (hereinafter simply “finish”) machining, which for the purposes of the present application, are considered to have a depth of cut up to 2.5 mm. At greater depths, the same chip forming arrangement is not expected to provide the same beneficial performance, even if enlarged proportionately.
The chip forming arrangement subject the present application was comparatively tested against several other designs, some of which were based off prior art chip forming arrangements, which is discussed in detail hereinafter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved chip forming arrangement.